


Anti-New Year

by con_kamski



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phandom Games, Romantic? not really, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_kamski/pseuds/con_kamski
Summary: Phandom Games (Winter 2018) submission. Prompt, "something wonderfully domestic".I hope this is that!Betas: niennaerso and black-with-sparkles on tumblr.





	Anti-New Year

New years is always a hassle in London, as far as Dan was concerned. He hated the closed roads, jammed with traffic and an icy; he hated how he  _ had _ to do a meme video, after which he always felt like crying at the end, he hated when random people said ‘Happy new year!’ to him when he wasn’t happy about anything, and he  _ despised _ going out of his way to obligatory social events, just because Big Ben is chiming at the first of January.

…He also, admittedly, hated recalling all the failed resolutions he made the previous years.

After much thought, Dan had made an executive decision for 2019. No going out, no video, no parties, and no damned resolutions, either. He would remain at home in defiance, refusing to celebrate an event which shouldn’t even  _ be _ an event in the first place. It was merely a marker on the survival of humanity, which if he was being honest, he wasn’t particularly happy about.

Dan threw his head back for maximum dramatic effect. “I hate this. I don’t want to go  _ outside _ , it’s too  _ happy _ and  _ crowded  _ and—”

Phil cut him off with a groan. They were slumped on the sofa, re-watching the seventh season of Game Of Thrones. Neither of them had particularly wanted to do anything besides feast on McDonald’s and reminiscing on the dead. “I know, Dan, I know. kay?”

Dan Growled at Phil and stared at his plastic tasting Big Mac in distaste. “You  _ know? _ What do  _ you _ know? You visit your family every goddamned holiday in the calendar, and you  _ like _ it. You’re so jolly and fucking happy all the time. You love festivities, admit it. You know nothing, Phil Snow.”

Phil gave him a challenging look, and a sad grin. “It’s true, I like visiting my family. But, my cousin had just gotten married this month, which means this year’s reunion will be filled with relatives from that side of the family. I assure you I want to take no part in congratulating my younger cousin on being more successful in his love life than I am.”

Dan harshly nudged Phil on his side, prompting a brief elbow fight.

“Alright, enough.” Phil giggled, earning a short snort from Dan. “Not to mention… Look at me, Dan. I’m  _ thirty-one _ years old, and after January I’ll be  _ thirty-freaking-two— _ I am not looking forward to next year, to be perfectly honest… I’m glad we took a hiatus from the gaming channel, it might just become a break from my main channel too. I don’t know… I just don’t want to do anything at all—”

Dan turned to him, abruptly placing his burger hand against Phil’s mouth.

“Speak no more…”

They sat in companionable silence, eye contact intact still. 

Phil bit Dan’s burger.

Three chicken nuggets were paid in return. Phil sniffed in grief.

“So…” Dan started, running his tongue along his teeth. He was avoiding the bit that Phil had bitten. “Why don’t we do something then?”

Phil paused, the hand holding a chicken nugget suspended before his mouth. “What, like a revenge anti-celebration celebration?” He popped it into his mouth.

Dan didn’t bother to pause the eating. “You–mm _ — _ Ah. Read my mind.” Phil turned to Dan, disgusted. Dan gave him a side eye.

They both started giggling.

Phil started choking.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Dan said in between laughs as Phil coughed. He patted him on his back, not really helping though.

“Y-yeah. I just got a little too excited. I blame you entirely!”

“I blame me too.”

After they finished eating, they began to make a plan for the following day, which would be the 31st of December. The plan was to stay at home, of course, but that required a respectable amount of strategy. Being trapped inside the apartment all day, and being disconnected from the festivities, meant that they had to cancel all things internet and live TV entirely. They had to entertain themselves in other ways. Why?

_ Because they had to. _

* * *

 

**. . . 31st of December, 2018. 11:34AM . . .**

 

Phil had woken up before Dan, at the latest hour they could possible arrange for without feeling too guilty about it. It was all part of the plan of being absolutely unassuming of the new year. Phil got up to wake his friend. Their breakfast awaits them.

“Dan! Wake up!” He kept knocking. “Do you want some fried eggs or something? I’m frying some eggs, or… something.”

An inhumane sound came from the other side of the door.

“Is cheese an option?!”

“No!”

“Then life is not worth living!”

“Die, then.” Phil turned to walk to the kitchen.

The threat of no food was far too real. “No, wait!” Dan burst out of his room, his hair looking a right mess. Phil had to bite down his cheeks and even that couldn’t hold back his smile. “I’ll put the cheese, you just fry. You tyrant!”

“Phil the Tyrant. I like it.”

Dan scratched his head and turned to make some tea. As per the sacred animu contract of 2014, they must watch anime in the morning. But since it is not the morning, and today’s a special day and all, they will settle with watching… and undefined amount of episodes until they get bored of it.

“Action? Mecha? Shitty romance?” Phil asked as he moved the tray filled with food from the kitchen to the living room.

Dan grabbed his scrambled eggs happily. “I’m in a mood for shitty romance.”

Phil looked up a list of romances, deciding upon the cheesiest most normal looking school life anime he could find. “Hmm… We could watch this one, School Days. Looks pretty generic.”

“Yeah…” Dan smirked evilly. “We could, like, skip it to the last episodes. It’s a highschool shojou series so, it’s probably skippable.”

Phil jumped in his place, ruffling Dan’s hair in excitement. “Oh yes, let’s!” Dan pushed Phil’s hand away in annoyance.

He pressed play.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan paused. “What the actual f—”

Phil put his food aside. “She killed him…”

“Killed him?! She put his  _ head _ in a  _ boat _ and  _ sailed— _ ”

“B-but, isn’t this romance???!!!”

They stared at each other in horror, and at the screen in horror.

“Phil, remind me to watch this from the start later…”

 

**. . . 31st of December, 2018. 04:10PM . . .**

“Dan, do you want to order pi-” Phil poked his head into Dan’s room.  “Dan! It’s not even 6 pm, why are you asleep?”

“I was just… resting my eyes.” He was definitely not doing that. Scrolling through tumblr can sometimes be a bit cooling for him. It’s something kind of usual for him, falling into sleep with his phone on his hand and his eyes on the phone.

“Sure…” Phil didn’t buy it at all. He very well knew what could’ve happened, seeing the small device hanging from his hand. “I’m gonna order pizza, okay?”

“You don’t need to tell me, just do it and let me sleep so I can stay awake all night okay? You don’t want me to fall asleep during whatever we choose to watch next.”

Phil gave an expression that could be interpreted as a ‘fair enough’, then nodded and dedicated him a cheeky smirk, while disappearing through the hall.

A few moments later, he was ordering happiness, also known as pizza, when Dan came into the living room.

“What happened to the let-me-sleep man?” Phil joked.

“He was forcefully awakened by the worst of friends.” Dan calmly explained while crashing himself on the couch next to Phil.

.

.

.

.

.

The doorbell rang, and both of them looked at each other.

“You go.” Both of them stated at the same time.

Phil extended his fist as the usual invitation to solve their tiniest problems.

“Aw not again.” Rock-paper-scissors was Dan’s least favorite game after the last Dan vs. Phil.

“Because you know you will lose, Howell.” Phil challenged. “I am the king of Dan vs. Phil and you can’t change that.”

“The delivery person is waiting”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go fetch the food!”

“Rock-paper-scissors it is, then.”

It was one of the fastest games on Earth, and still, Dan insisted on making it an out of 3.

Perhaps he knew it would be a lucky day for him. After all, he got to beat the so called ‘King of Dan vs. Phil’. Phil’s rage was all fake of course, but there was some truth in there too.

“This doesn’t end here. I’ll get my revenge, Daniel.”

 

**. . . 31st of December, 2018. 09:34PM . . .**

“Okay shut up Dan, stop laughing! Give me the deck.”

“Fine, fine. Look, they’re just so…  _ dreamy _ .”

“GIVE ME THE DECK.” Phil snatched the boys from Dan, who was pouting and giggling at the same time. They were so bored they decided to play nothing other than Heart♡Throb, The game that will decide their one true love.

“So Phil, who do we have to pick between now?”

Phil pulled out three random cards. “We got…. Nicholas, Aaron, and… Bob.” 

Dan stared at the three with widened eyes. “Oh my…”

Nicholas was wearing a white crisp suit, his blond hair combed back with gel and his smirk as nasty as any rich pompous idiot in all those hollywood chick flick movies. He was certainly handsome, but, to Dan he seemed like the ugly kind of handsome. Phil just felt uncomfortable at the prospect of dating someone like him.

Aaron on the other hand was wearing a pizza delivery outfit. He looked short and… nine years old. He probably wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point. His face was littered with freckles and his smile was filled with fear. Perhaps the only pro he had was his occupation.

Bob was overweight, but had the sweetest smile out of the three.

“I don’t think there’s much to think about here.” Phil said, placing the three cards on the coffee table.

“Yeah… Bob is too charming.” Dan sniggered.

“I assume both of us has chosen Bob to dance with, then?”

“Nope.”

Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking at Dan questioningly. “You hadn’t chosen Bob?!”

Dan smiled cheekily. “No. Well, I know  _ you _ have so, one point for me, heh.”

“Dan, you’d better have a good excuse for your choice then… Is it Nicholas?”

“Wrong! You don’t know me, Phil Lester. But tell me, why Nicholas?”

“Look, I just think you would… Like a uhh, richdudewhohasalimo  _ okay… _ ”

Dan stared at him. “I’m… offended, and disappointed.”

“Shut up! You know you like feeling fancy.”

“Are you suggesting I’m a gold digger?”

Phil remained silent, avoiding eye contact. Dan picked up a pillow and threw it at his friend. “I cannot  _ believe _ my  _ best friend _ would even think I’d go out with someone  _ for money _ — _ ” _ He lunged at Phil and kept smacking him with the pillow.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” Phil laced his arm around Dan’s neck, stopping his frantic violence. “I didn’t mean it that way. Anyway… You need to explain though. Why Aaron?”

Dan glanced up at his friend, his expression conflicted. “What do you mean ‘why’? The boy’s a Pizza delivery guy with an obviously low self esteem. Think of all the free pizzas he’ll steal for a hint of affection.”

“...”

“What? It’s totally different than gold digging.”

Phil lifted his hand to pat Dan’s shoulder, before letting go.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

A moment of silence had passed between them as Dan arranged six random attributes under each card. Phil turned to him, curious.

“Did you become friends with me just to promote your new YouTube channel, or because you actually liked me?”

Dan stopped his arranging, and turned to Phil. A sinister smile on his face.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want an answer to.”

 

**. . . 31st of December, 2018. 11:00PM . . .**

“So.” Dan said as he finished packing up the game.

“So.” Phil echoed.

“Should we start an episode of something now?” He proposed.

“Why? We’ll miss the turning of the year!”

“So? I’ll set an alarm to five minutes before midnight.” Dan shrugged.

“Okay, but make sure your phone has all the volume up! I don’t want to miss it.” He explained.

“Alright. But, I don’t get why you even want that. I thought you didn’t wanna celebrate this new year.”

Phil considered Dan’s words, and sighed. “You see, Dan. What I meant was, I wanted to spend this holiday with people who are important to me, not with a crowd outside. And when I’m not with my parents, I’m here, and here we only have each other, you know?”

Dan knew indeed, that in that moment, they only had each other. And well, neither of them was complaining. They settled for watching The Office, just to pass the time. Soon enough the alarm rang clear, stating that only five minutes remain until midnight.

No countdown, no celebration, not anything. The boys sat in silence, staring at each other. Waiting for the minutes to pass was a bit stressful, for some reason.

“Well…” Phil started. “Today was nice.”

“Very nice.” Dan conceded.

They kept staring at each other.

What did they hope to get out of this? A sense of joy at beating the Londoners? Peace at their dedication? Relief of their worries?

Dan sank into his spot on the sofa, letting his breath unknot some of the tension of watching the minutes pass over the new year. “You know, for all the times we spend living together under one roof, I don’t think I’ve ever properly spent a holiday with just… You.”

“Yeah… That’s true. I uhh, really had fun today, just doing nothing.”

They turned towards each other, feeling strange warmth. Phil briefly held Dan’s hand in his, and they both sat in silence, letting the moment pass. Their gazes dropped at their hands clasped together.

Dan glanced at Phil, hopeful. “We should do this more often.”

“We really should.” Phil nodded gently.

They waited, and the hour struck.

“Happy new year, Dan.”

Dan chuckled, squeezing Phil’s hand.

“Happy new year, Phil.”


End file.
